Warming Up
by Amy494walker
Summary: Reid forgot his jacket so Morgan decides to help warm him up. Written for a prompt. Rated M for sexual content. Morgan/Reid. Drabble.


**Title:** Warming Up.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** M / NC-17

**Character/s:** Morgan/Reid

**Prompt:** CLICHEDPROMPT IS CLICHE but can be friendship OR slash! Reid forgets his coat and it's freezing out…Morgan warms him up!

**A/N:** This was written for a prompt made on tumblr, along with the drabbles posted in "Short Stories" but since this is M / NC-17 and the rest are K+ max, I wanted to post this one separately :)

* * *

><p>"You have an eidetic memory." Morgan said incredulously for the fifth time.<p>

"Yes, Morgan. I am aware of that. Thank you." Reid replied curtly. He felt stupid enough for forgetting his jacket in a Montana winter as it was, he didn't need to be reminded of the lapse every second. Like the cold would let him forget.

As Morgan chuckled Reid willed Hotch and Prentiss to hurry up. They where supposed to pick them up from the house of a witness who hadn't been home. Their car had died in true fashion and there was no garage or shed or _anything _to take shelter in. Reid was freezing.

He heard Morgan stop chuckling and looked to find the other man considering him closely, "You're really cold aren't you?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm toasty." He snapped. He _was_ cold, he was tired and he had put up with Morgan teasing him for the past 20 minutes, he was _not _in the mood to be friendly.

He watched Morgan cautiously as he moved closer, behind Reid. It's not like he thought Morgan was going to hurt him but he was unaccustomed to people invading his personal space.

"Come here." Morgan said, wrapping his arms around Reid, embracing him from behind. Reid blushed instantly and was glad that Morgan wasn't in a position to see it. He had been attracted to him for a long time and though this level of contact might not be a big deal to Morgan, Reid had longed for the man for far to long to remain unaffected.

"I'm fine." He protested weakly, knowing that this could end in humiliation but suddenly not wanting to lose the contact. It was warming him up, in more ways than one.

With his lips so close to Reid's ears, they brushed over the skin as he spoke, Morgan whispered, "You're trembling."

Well he was trembling after that. The feel of Morgan's breath against his ear was almost too much for Reid. Deciding that he didn't trust his voice not to betray his desire, he gave up arguing and just enjoyed the contact.

After a few minutes, Morgan asked, "Feeling warmer?" and Reid was sure he was imagining the hint of something … suggestive in Morgans voice.

"Yeah a little, thanks." Reid managed to croak and cringed. There was now no way Morgan wasn't aware that the man he thought of as a friend felt a lot more than friendship for him.

"Good." Morgan murmured, "What's say we get you a little warmer. How's this?" then he pressed his lips to the skin behind Reid's ear causing him to gasp.

"That's good." He answered, his voice husky.

Morgan hummed and continued to press kisses to Reid's neck and shoulders. Reid was making soft, quiet noises of appreciation as he felt himself get hard. He was embarrassed about that right up until he felt Morgan press his hips forward, grinding his own substantial erection against Reid's ass while lowering a hand to caress Reid through his pants.

"Oh god yes." Reid breathed. He almost couldn't believe this was happening but regardless, found himself pushing his backside back into Morgan and delighting in the sounds drawn from the man. He never imagined he could make someone react the way Morgan was reacting.

"Reid. God, so good." The other man whispered into his ear, trailing his tongue along the shell, something that felt much better than it had any right to.

Reid couldn't believe how easy he was but, as Morgan slipped his hand beneath the fabric of his pants and grasped his cock with surprisingly warm hands, he knew he was close.

Not wanting to cum before Morgan, he ground his ass harder and faster into the bulge in Morgan's pants and leaned his head back to catch soft lips in a hot, wet, tongue filled kiss.

Morgan actually did finish before Reid, sucking on his neck and marking him. As his climax hit, Morgan's hand tightened it's grip on Reid's cock and stroked faster, efficiently sending Reid into the sweet oblivion of his own orgasm.

As the two men stood, Reid still in Morgans arms and Morgan's hand still nestled in his pants, slowly stroking the softening cock until it was no longer comfortable, they didn't say anything. They didn't move, just savored the feeling of each other until the sound of an approaching car, Hotch and Prentiss, forced the to part.

For now.


End file.
